Electronic devices equipped with a touchscreen through which a user can input data have become increasingly popular. One common problem however is that inputting information accurately to such devices can be difficult. Various problems often arise. For example, the touch screen may be too small, virtual buttons or switches on the touchscreen may be too difficult for some users to activate, etc.
Due to these problems, instead of using user fingers there have been proposals to use a pen-like object or stylus as an input device. While such pen-like object is effective to some extent because they typically have a finer nib, they are often unable to produce writing effects with higher sophistication. For example, they are often unable to produce results resembling traditional hand drawings or calligraphy. In some instances, some of these pen-like objects might be able to achieve limited writing effects but at the expense of too high in complexity in their design and operation.
The present invention seeks to address the above described problems or at least to provide an alternative to the public.